


Perks of Sleeping With the King of Hell

by CrowleysQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysQueen/pseuds/CrowleysQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one survive Valentine's Day when kidnapped by the one and only King of Hell, Crowley?  Here's the tale of how Crowley spends one glorious Valentine's Day with my Original Character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Sleeping With the King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic so any suggestions would be greatly appreciate it. I do not own Supernatural or Crowley (or any other pop culture reference made in the fic).

People have always told me to go to hell…but I never actually believed that I would wind up in hell. I was a good little Catholic school girl. I squirmed as I tried to move around, or at least move subtly since I was tied up. I had been forced to my knees, with my wrists tied behind my back, behind a pole. There was also some form of collar around my neck that was also chained to the pole. I tried to move my hands but I could feel the rope chafing my wrists. I could feel the pins and needles sensation in my feet and lower legs and it only led to me getting more and more frustrated.

Instead of fighting I took the time to look around the room, to acquaint myself with my surroundings. Dark walls that were a deep crimson color were eerily illuminated by the crackling fireplace to my right. Between the various toys hanging from the walls and the king size bed that seemed to be the focal point of the room, I believe it was safe to guess that I was being held in someone's sex dungeon.

My main question though was whose sex dungeon? And besides the obvious answer: Why the hell was I here? I mean, I thought that I was just going to have a quiet night catching up on my television shows before I spent Valentine’s Day alone.

.-.-.-.

_As I waited for the next episode of Sherlock to load, I gave up on my doodles and instead started making a list on how to get back at those who were going to enjoy Valentine’s Day._

_1\. Poison the chocolates…. Never mind, I don’t want to contaminate my chocolate._

_2\. Hide poison ivy in the bouquets. Now I won’t be the only Rose who bites._

_3\. Hijack the Hallmark delivery trucks so no cards can be purchased._

_I put down the list and leaned back against my couch. I was tired of being alone on Valentine’s Day. It’s not that I don’t date, I just haven’t managed to catch a guy yet. I guess I am just going to have to resort to a bigger butterfly net._

_I looked around my apartment as I felt the room getting cooler and cooler. Coming through the air vent I saw a thin black mist. Suddenly the mist massed together to form two human shapes. I jumped up and searched around the room to find anything that I could use as a weapon. I read enough fantasy novels to know that black mist is never a really good sign._

_I ran towards the kitchen but one of the things…monsters…whatever they were, grabbed my arm and flung me back towards the couch. I knocked over the vase on the coffee table as I landed on my couch. I tried to stand back up but one of my attackers had his knee (I think) on my back holding me down._

_He drew my arms back sharply and the other one bound them behind my back. One of my attackers gagged me with a piece of cloth as I attempted to scream. “Cooperate and you won’t be harmed…much.”_

_“Our master will take care of that,” the other added._

_I was pulled to my feet and then felt a sensation of weightlessness. My eyes widened as I realized that I was now in an entirely different place. “Welcome to Hell bitch,” the monster thing said as I was chained to a pole._

.-.-.-.

I was drawn out of my flashback by the sound of a door opening. "Well now? What do we have here?" A voice drawled sensually from the doorway. Because of the way I was tied up, with my arms behind my back and neck tied to the pole.

"A pissed off woman. Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Because I want you here," he replied.

"And you are...person, animal, vegetable..."

"Demon."

"And you go by..." She prompted.

"Your worst nightmare,"

"Wow your parents must have hated you. Is that really your name or is it just your calling?" I heard a deep chuckling before I felt a hand tightly wind itself in my thick curly hair. My head was pulled back and I caught my first glimpse of my capturer. He was tall and good looking, if you are into men in suits….which I am. His eyes were a deep black and his eye brows raised expectantly as he stared down at me. He was clean shaven, which pleased me to no end, I cannot stand facial hair.

"I go by many names but you… You may call me Master."

"Hello Master, my name is Pamela Anderson," I scoffed. My hair was tugged sharply and I winced.

"Joke all you wish little flower," he teased as he lightly stroked my cheek. "I am aware your name is Rose, my name is Crowley."

"Now was that so hard?" I smiled up at him.

"No," he grinned, "But I know something else that is." He stepped closer and I felt his ‘something else’ brush up against my arm. Even through his pants, I could tell that that was certainly NOT a tube sock. "Do you know what today is?" he asked. I looked up at him confused at his change in conversation.

"Yeah T.G.I.F." I said.

"Try again love," he purred in my ear, following it with a lick along my earlobe. I shivered.

"Ah that," I sighed, "You are referring to the fact that today is Valentine's Day,"

"Indeed it is. Do you celebrate?"

"I had firmly planned on spending Single's Awareness Day all alone eating cheap Chinese food and bingeing on Netflix," I shrugged.

"As enticing as that sounds, wouldn't you rather spend the day enjoying your more carnal desires."

"As enticing as that sounds, would you rather not resulting to crummy porno lines."

"Oh...kitty has claws," he grinned. "I like your fire."

"I like your choice in decorator," I said honestly as I looked around the room. "I enjoy the whole Gothic/ Fifty Shades of Grey vibe you've got going on... And those throw pillows just add the right amount of Martha Stewart to remind me that I really am in hell." The man in front of me burst out laughing and I couldn't help but crack a smile. It wasn't often that I could find anyone who shared my humor or witticisms.

Crowley released the binds around my neck and slowly lifted me to my feet. I slowly tried to stand but I was so stiff from being tied up that I immediately stumbled and fell into Crowley. "Falling for me already lass?"

"What are you the king of bad jokes?"

"No, just the King of Hell."

"Really?"

"Seriously," he said, "Dead serious." He led me to the edge of the bed and had me sit down.

“So you are a demon… demons are real?”

“No, I am just a figment of your imagination,” he grinned.

“But demons and such are truly real?”

“Yes, everything that you fear to be evil is real.”

“Even Teletubies?”

“Teletubies, I am not familiar.”

“I will enlighten you at a later time,” I smiled. “Can you untie my hands?”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I am pretty sure that you are a friendly guy.”

“And we are about to become even more friendly,” he said as he sat beside me.

"Well as the King of Hell I am pretty sure that you have access to all the slutty demonesses that you want. I mean lust is a sin so you have got to have a lot of sex crazed monsters down here."

"While you do make a valid point, so many demonesses here in hell, and they all act and fuck the same. I felt like I needed some variety in my life."

"Should I feel honored?"

"I decided to try to search for someone who matched me on a deviously intellectual level. I want someone who will help me take over the world."

"That's actually really romantic," I admitted softly. Screw whispered sweet nothings of love, having a guy tell you that you are his ideal partner in world domination is sexy as hell.

"You were the closet thing I could find," he shrugged. Inwardly I sighed, and the asshole is back.

“Well why me?”

“I have been following you for a while.”

“Stalker,” I muttered, he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

“Look at me when you are speaking to me,” he said.

“I called you a stalker.”

“I have been called worst,” he shrugged,m“I happened upon your college one day and saw you fighting in some sort of battle where you served as a tactical advisor to your team.”

“Are you referring to my college capture the flag snow ball fight?”

“Yes, I watched your cunning plots work as you fought and won.”

“Interesting,” I admitted.

“I found it sexy as hell,” he admitted, pulling me into a kiss. As shocked as I was to be in the arms of this man, a demon no less, I could not deny that he was a phenomenal kisser. He coaxed me into following his lead, opening my mouth to allow him access. He pulled away so that I could catch my breath. It was then that I looked at him and realized that at some point he had lost the majority of his cloths, except for his pants.

“What?” I whispered.

“Oh, so you caught on to my little trick I see,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry. I can help you too,” he said and suddenly all of my clothes were gone.

“What the hell!”

“I am the king of hell little flower, I got a few tricks up my sleeves.”

“Any that I should particularly be aware of?”

“The fact that I can make you scream all night.” I couldn’t help but to once again laugh at his cheesy lines. He grabbed my neck and my eyes widened.

“Instead of laughing at me, I will give you something else to do with your mouth.” Crowley yanked me off the bed and pushed me onto my knees. I may have been sexually inexperienced but I knew what he had in mind. He undid his pants and I tried not to wince as his dick slipped out and smacked me in the face.

“No teeth,” Crowley ordered. I tentatively licked at his dick, when his hand fisted in my curls. “Did I ask you to lick?”

“You really didn’t ask anything,” I pointed out and he tugged my hair so hard that I gasped. In my state of shock Crowley took the opportunity to shove his cock into my mouth. I followed along with the motions that Crowley was setting as he guided my head back and forth.

I tried not to gag as his dick hit the back of my throat. The last thing that I needed was to puke all over Crowley and ruin the night. That is definitely a sure way to kill someone’s libido.

“For your first time at this, you really aren’t too bad,” Crowley said in between grunts. I moved my tongue with his thrusts as I tried to pleasure him as best as I could. Suddenly Crowley pulled me back so hard and threw me back onto the bed. I landed on my stomach. I was momentarily out of breath as I panted. Crowley climbed up behind me and yanked on my hips so that my ass was in the air and my chest and face were on the bed. He leaned down to place a kiss at the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

“Look at you… so wet and all you did was suck my cock,” he teased, “You really are a naughty girl.” He swatted my ass playfully and I gasped.

“We ever going to get to the main event or you want to cuddle first?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

“Well if you insist,” he said and slammed into me. I cried as I was filled so suddenly. With each thrust Crowley filled me to the hilt and I tried to push back against him to try to match his thrusts. He pounded into me mercilessly, rocking the bed into the wall. The pressure was just too much as I screamed in pleasure. I heard Crowley yell my name as he came inside me. Then exhausted, I succumbed to slumber.

.-.-.-.

I was drawn out of my sleep by the sensation of a finger softly circling my nipple, and Crowley’s dick poking at my entrance. Crowley must have sensed that I had rejoined the world of the living because he made no hesitation as he pounded into me. I gasped as Crowley climbed on top of me. He grabbed my legs and pulled them up over his shoulders as he set a rapid rhythm.

Instead of finishing then and there, he changed positions, lying back so that this time I was on top of him. Crowley still set the alarming pace as he held onto my hips. I knew that there were going to be horrible bruises. But nothing matters else really matters to me right now. Nothing but me and Crowley. I gasped as Crowley’s dick seemed to sink in deeper and deeper, shattering the very core of my being.

“Come now, play with your tits, you have them for a reason.” I have never been like this before, a powerful seductress. I cupped my breasts, imagining that it was Crowley’s rough hands doing it not mine. I looked down at his face and smiled wickedly at the look of pure hunger on his face. I couldn’t handle much more of the sensations that Crowley was causing in me. Crowley’s hand moved up from my hip, skimmed my breast and cupped my throat. He pulled my head down to his and growled, “Cum for me!” His words were like a switch and there was no stopping the powerful orgasm that rippled through my body. I let out a shrill cry which was joined by Crowley’s groans of pleasure as he too reached completion. He pulled me in for a kiss before shifting us so that I was lying beside him.

“Well that was one hell of a wake up call,” I whispered as I attempted to regain my breath.

“I will take that as a compliment,” he chuckled as he smoothed my damp curls from my face, “So my little flower, you have something we can do to celebrate our first Valentine’s Day together?”

“I thought we were just celebrating,” I groaned as I stretched on my stomach.

“I meant in the trouble making way,” he grinned as he twirled one of my curls between his fingers.

“Well we travel in different circles, do you have anyone who you would particularly like to torment?”

“I can think of a few people,” he said as he got out of the bed. I won’t lie, he has a mighty fine ass. It also made me smirk a little bit to see the scratch marks on his back.

“Who are you thinking of?”

“One particular duo of annoying brothers, and a pesky angel.”

“Hhhhmmm….have you ever seen the film My Bloody Valentine?” I said grinning. Crowley smiled as he caught her train of thought.

.-.-.-.

Dean groaned as he heard a banging on the motel door. Sam was still out completely, even Castiel seemed to be out of it as he laid on the couch. He rubbed his face as he sat up.

“Room 204, delivery,” a female voice said from the doorway. Dean went over and opened the door to see a tall curvy woman holding a couple of boxes of chocolate.

“What can I do for you…Rose?” Dean asked as he stared at my name tag.

“Well you can start by looking at my eyes not my breasts. I know they are phenomenal but they ain’t yours,” I said. Dean instantly looked up. “And you have a delivery.”

“Who are they from?”

“Not my job to know,” I shrugged, handing him the boxes.

“Can I entice you to stay here and enjoy these with me,” he purred. I couldn’t help it, the line was so cheesy that I burst out in hysterical laughter. Dean’s looked shocked.

“Please, I can’t! Did you seriously think that that line would work on me?”

“It usually works on women,” he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“I am no usual woman,” I chuckled. “I will leave you to enjoy these on your own, or hey you could share them with the other two fellas in there. It’s the 21st century, I don’t judge.” I walked away leaving Dean gaping.

I made it until I walked around the corner before I started to laugh. Instantly a hand covered my mouth as I was pressed up against the wall. “Not so soon lassie, you’ll give us away,” Crowley purred.

“You put the hearts in the boxes?” she whispered.

“Yes, Dean got the squirrel heart and Sam got a moose heart.”

“What was in the third box?”

"Well that was a gift more for the brothers rather than the angel.”

“Please tell me you went with the stripper kit?”

“No, the dominatix punisher gift set.” I smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. They broke apart when they heard the shouts of alarm coming from room 204.

“Let’s go, before they catch us,” Crowley said as he grabbed me and we suddenly appeared back in Crowley’s Fuck room.

“So are you going to let me go home anytime soon?”

“Eventually,” he shrugged, “After we are both well satiated.”

“I like the sound of that,” I purred, stepping into his arms.

“So was this better than Single’s Awareness Day?" Crowley whispered into my ear. I couldn’t help it, I melted. Damn him and his stunning accent, not only that but I could feel myself growing wet.

“Much better,” I replied. He pulled my head to the side so he could reach my lips. I instantly responded, allowing his tongue access to the moist cavern of my mouth. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I instantly pushed on his chest.

“What’s wrong?”

“If you are the King of Hell, what does that make me?”

“My co-conspirator in crime,” he said and I smiled. “That my dear, would make you my queen.”

“So does that mean that I get a crown?” Crowley waved his hand and I instantly felt a weight on my head. I looked in the mirror above the dresser and instantly found myself laughing. How Crowley found a crown that spelled out ‘Queen Bitch’ is beyond me.

“You have your crown, now let me show you my scepter.”


End file.
